


Super Ultra Emo Mode

by iori7se (jutsuzuban)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, I have feelings about Banri's family background, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Running Away, sorry I'm clean when writing mr settsu, there is one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se
Summary: "hey, everybody, stay"- super ultra easy mode by banri settsu
Relationships: Settsu Banri & Tachibana Izumi (A3!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Super Ultra Emo Mode

The dorms are empty and cold save for the two bodies in the lounge. Sitting across from each other with a coffee table between them, Banri feels like he’s suffocating. He’s waiting for Izumi to say something, but the woman merely sets down a tray of tea she had brought over from the kitchen. The silence is choking him.

Izumi doesn’t move in her seat across from him; she smiles at him, all kind and warm, and Banri drops his gaze. The hands on his knees clench into fists. He wishes she didn’t look as if she already knew, but then again, maybe she does know. What she knew was something Banri isn’t ever going to say out loud.

“Why’d you ran away tonight, Banri-kun?” She offers Banri a cup of tea, but he pushes it away onto the other end of the table. He should’ve worried about spilling it onto the rug below the table and invoking Sakyo-san’s wrath, but it spins to a stop halfway and he keeps looking down.

“Banri-kun,” she presses gently, and Banri exhales through his nose, making it sound like a grunt.

“It’s too warm here. I needed out.” He doesn’t elaborate, doesn’t want to; the air is still warm, but less so now that it’s just him and the director. She hums in understanding, though maybe that’s just Banri’s imagination.

“I see. I’ll call the rest of them to come back. They all went searching for you, you know.” Banri’s throat clenches tight, tighter than his white-knuckled fists. Memories of the first time he ran away are coming to mind.

“Why’d y’all do that? I’m not Masumi or Tenma.” 

“Oh, Banri-kun,” Izumi says in that voice of hers. It falls over Banri like a warm blanket, and he roughly shakes his shoulders and raises them like a cornered animal.

“Don’t give me that crap. I’m not them. I’m not someone you need to watch over like a kid. I’m fine on my own.” He’s still not meeting her gaze; he doesn’t want to. His hands are growing cold.

“Banri-kun”—she’s still using that tone with him, holy shit—“you don’t have to go through your problems alone. You can talk to us.”

“Can’t talk to people ya don’t think are there,” he snaps, raising his head to scowl at her. Bad choice, he hears Itaru’s voice say in his mind as he watches Izumi’s face fall.

“I...didn’t know you felt that way,” Izumi says, sounding hollow as she drops her phone at her side. Banri’s notices she hasn’t sent a text yet to anyone. Good.

“Yea, well, ya never asked.” He never gave her an opportunity to anyway, but still. His legs are twitching, cold with the urge to run, burn a mark into the ground. He’s desperate to feel the cold wind whip at his cheeks, but Izumi’s hurt gaze is heavy enough to keep him in his seat.

“Banri-kun,” Izumi starts, standing up and walking over to sit next to him, “do you want to tell me what you’re feeling?”

The metaphorical dam doesn’t break. The clouds don’t start to rain. He doesn’t bang into the table and knock his teacup over as a sign of his emotions spilling over. Banri just turns to Izumi, shoulders up and chin tilted. The absolute picture of calmness.

“I’m fine, so you can stop asking.” 

“Banri-kun,” Izumi says gently, her voice cracking just a little at the end. It reminds Banri of crunching a fresh orange leaf under his foot as he ran away the first time as a kid, trying to find excitement.

He thinks maybe he was looking for more people to care then, too, and he turns his body away.

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” Banri says, more to convince himself than Izumi, but she nods and presses her shoulder against his.

“Nothing’s wrong with feeling upset over something. Isn’t that right, Banri-kun?” She turns her head to smile at him, and even though Banri adverts his eyes to not look, they can both feel his shoulders slump.

“...Yea, ‘course it’s fine. We have people like Taichi after all. Just yesterday he cried over some dog dying in a movie.” He glosses over the fact that he ran away after the movie ended and everyone retreated into their rooms. 

Izumi hums, a small smile on her face. “He did, didn’t he? Omi-kun and Sakyo-san tried to comfort him.”

Banri snorts. “Yea right, it was only Omi. The old man was just saying how it was all fake.”

“What were Azami-kun and Juza-kun doing during that time?”

“Those two? Well, Azami was trying to pick a fight like usual with Sakyo-san, and Hyodo was on his seventh piece of chocolate, the idiot.” He lets his voice go low, softening around the names of his teammates.

The names of his family, who are looking for him right now with the rest of them.

Banri hiccups once, twice. Thrice. Izumi gently cups his cheek and leads him to cry into her shoulder. He’s not an ugly crier, with snot and spit coming out in waves, but his face twists into something child-like as he lets himself go in the warm arms he had wished for back then.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Banchan!” Taichi’s the first to launch himself at Banri, his face ugly and twisted as he cries. The older boy catches him easily and pats Taichi on the back as he sobs into his chest. Sakyo is second to reach Banri, and immediately hits the back of his leader’s head.

“Do you know how worried we were? Running away and getting everyone to worry— you better have a good reason.” He scowls at Banri, stepping back to text the rest of the company that Banri’s safe and sound.

“Banri, are you hungry? It’s late, after all. Is there anything you want?” Omi gently pries Taichi off Banri, telling him to give Banri space. Azami approaches quickly, another scowl on a familiar face.

“I hope you have enough money to buy me some face masks. All this stress and running around isn’t good for my skin.” He roughly pushes at Banri’s shoulder, glaring at him, and Banri laughs a little and ruffles up his hair. “Don’t worry, I got enough.”

The last is predictably Hyodo, who ends up pushing a bag of candy into his roommate’s chest. “Were you cryin’?” is all he asks, because it’s Hyodo and all his stupid big brother instincts. Omi squints at Banri, but the Autumn leader waves his hand.

“Nothin’ to worry yourselves about. ‘M over it.” And with his new family to care for him, he really can get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to Percy Timeskipped who is also a Banri Family Feels enthusiast with me !!! Ve has very good fics :3c


End file.
